Stuck in Other world
by Auth-Ders
Summary: Stuck in other world, SoW in short is about Aichi getting a new Deck named SAO Paladin And the SAO gang get Stuck in Cray Bla Bla Bla and stuff Bad Summary i know just read if you want to understand a bit OOC (Read : Too much OOC) Rated T coz i might use a little harsh word Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Chap 1 : Prouloge or Prolouge or whatever the word is**

**Hiya guys i know some of you didn't know me but you guys know me now right and sorry for gramar mistake coz i'm not from England or America and i'm not that good in english so Anyway have fun reading this**

Aichi was thinking to go to the Card Capital after club activity, But when he goes there it feels like deja vu no one in the shop except Takuto (look at first episode of season 2)

"What are you doing here Takuto-san" said Aichi curiously

" I'm here to tell you that something is wrong in Cray and i need you to use this deck for a while" said Takuto while handing the deck

"Uhm Takuto-san do you mean Void is back?" said Aichi Curiously (again)

"No it's not the void but it's something that not suppose to be in Cray get in there and it's the deck i'm giving to you i want you to help those guys to get back to their own world" Said Takuto Seriously

Meanwhile in Cray

"What the hell aren't we suppose to be in ALO where are we!?" Yell Klein

"Dunno but maybe there something wrong with the server" Said Kirito keeping his cool

"Well whaterver man i'm logging out" said Klein

Several second later

"Didn't you said your'e logging out" said Asuna

"it happen again" said Klein

"What do you mean it happen again" said Lyfa

"Oh no this is bad there's no log out button" said Agil shocked

"Wait do you mean we are in another Death Game" said Lisbeth

"It seems so" said Kirito while still keeping his cool

"what do you mean by Death Game?" ask Sakuya

"yeah what do you mean" ask Rue ( You know that cat sith girl)

4 hour later

Readers : why does it need to explain something so simple need a long time!?

Auth-Ders : coz the one who explain it was the idiot who almost killed by boar AKA Klein

Klein : Hey i don't know how to play that time

FireFoxImr : well whatever back to the story (i put him in the story since he help me by giving some idea for this fanfict so i put him in here as gratidude)

"so you mean if we die here we die in the real word!?" said Sakuya while shock

"Kirito-kun you might not realize this but you look like the SAO version not the ALO version Kirito" Said Asuna

"Oh yeah i have my dual blade weapon" said Kirito

"Soooo wanna trade sword Kirito?" Ask Klein

"No way my sword was made from rare material unlike you who bought it from some store" Said Kirito Denying Klein offer (obviously)

"Well sorry if he bought it from my store" said Agil pissed

"Wait he bought it from your store?" ask Kirito not beliving it

Anyway back to the Card Capital

"So the name of the deck is SAO Paladin" Said Aichi

"Yes and i'll be removing your friend memory" said Takuto

"What? Why?" said Aichi

"Well duh your friend might freak out your'e using other deck and some might ask where did you get it" Said Takuto

"oh so that the reason" said Aichi

"so anyway bye" said Takuto while giving Aichi *your'e an idiot* look

"bye" Said Aichi

"oh hello there Aichi" said Shin while bringing Grocery

"Hello there manager" said Aichi

**So here it is SAO Xover Cardfight! Vanguard Fanfiction**

**Sorry if some Character is a bit OOC (Read : Strangely OOC)**

**And say thank to FireFoxImr for encouraging and giving some inspiration for the deck**

**Well better say than sorry**

**And till next time bye**

**Auth-Ders Sign Out**


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 Psyqualia? or is it?

Okaaaaaay I'm Back with the second chap. soooooooo just read and if you don't like chap 1 go away then don't read the chap

**oh almost forgot this chap is not suitable for an animal, grammar correcter,dead person and child under 0 day (the ****?)**

after some time aichi spend in the Card Capital he went home (no card battle sorry coz i don't remember anyone card in their deck)

"I'm Home" Said Aichi saying he is home (duh)

"Welcome Back Aichi,so how has been your day today" Greet uhm who was her name again? let's just write it Aichi's Mom please put in review so it next time i use her name

"it's great mom, i really enjoyed what happened today(yeah rite let's not count the fact he lost his old deck)"Said Aichi with a happy tone

then They all go to the dinning room minus Emi she's at her friend house or is she?

"so mom what makes you decide to eat porrige (thats how it's spell rite?)" ask Aichi

"Well first of it's healthy second of all i bought to many rice how silly of me haha" Said Aichi Mom whith some laugh

"ha haha" an akward laugh made by aichi

And then after Aichi go to his room (no shower? come on it's just a fict he wont smell bad) to check out his new deck

"so why is there so many kirito? it have a kirito every grade? is it suppose to be like tsuyukomi?

"let's see Grade 0 Kirito, the Beta Tester. Grade 1 Kirito, the Black swordman.

Grade 2 Dual Blade, Kirito. Grade 3 Kirito, The Spriggan Elf. another Grade 3 Kirito, the Feminime faced gun bearer. huh? (i didn't read the light novel but all i know is he look like a girl and use gun in GGO **Spoiler)** isn't he a guy why is this one a girl? Aichi Think in his head till it's smoking (what?)

"Aaaargh i don't know i'm going to sleep"

Then in his dream or should i say **Cray** yes it's goddamn **Cray **he can (can as yes we can not as canned food. what you say you know oh) see everyone but every one can't him

brrrrrrr creeeeepy but not as creepy as creeper though they creep me out they always sneak up behind me while i'm Mining and then Boom! like a dyna

Readers : "stop the f*cking blabbering and don't give a f*cking refference of Minecraft!"

Author : "Actualy It's Pocket Edition"

Readers : "shut up and continue the story!"

Author : "*sigh* fine *sulk in corner*"

(i did say i might use some Harsh word so don't blame me if you didn't read the summary)

"What should we do we don't know where we are and we can't acces our inventory for some reason i have a feeling we are totaly screwed" Said Lisbeth Paranoidly

"come on atleast thing couldn't get more worse" said Klein trying to cheered everyone up

then a thunderstorm happened

"dammit klein do you have to say that!? now we are lost and now we are wet because we don't have shelter" Said Kirito Angrily while giving Death Glare yes readers a **Death Glare that if you have an eye contact with it can instant kill you with 70% odds **so a life lesson never make an eye with Kirito that giving Death Glare.

"come on don't give me that look at least there's no high level Monster here" Said Klein trying to lighten up the mood

then suddenly Blaster Dark Show up

"is this a dream or psyqualia telling me that theh in trouble?" think Aichi

"Dammit Klein! you need to Keep your mouth shut!" said Angry Kirito without Death Glare, why there is no Death Glare? glad you ask because they are all running

"hey look at the bright side atleast it's not a flying monster that could burned us to death" Said Klein Defending himself

then Nehalem showed up why not dragonic overlord? coz it will be overkill (duh)

"if this realy happen to them i better help them as fast as possible" Think Aichi Again

"alrite that's it you keep that mouth shut or il'l shut it for you" said angry kirito again

then that nehalem breath it's fire

To be Continued

nice cliffhanger rite coz many author looooooove Cliffhanger lol

what you don't like it? here's a present for you then *pick them up* *drag them to door* *open the door* *kick them out* And don't comeback until you understand who is incharge with this fict! *Slam the door*

Alrite that taken care of now answer review time

Bznboy : actualy i never think that it will look like parody i was going to make it funny by giving some humor

Well Better Say Than Sorry

Auth-Ders Sign Out


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3 : Cardfight to give some understanding about the deck. well some of them

**so guys another chapter is up be sure to enjoy it while it's still hot if you enjoy it after it's cold it won't taste good. Wait what? thats for steak not for chap, and someone review *Cough*Nighshade1712*Cough* that the () is anoying so when i explain something somethin or say something in the story i will use **_**Italic **_**or whatever it is i don't know if it show up in the story, and it say italic in Kingsoft word, Kingsoft is **_**same as Microsoft but for Phone Anyway.**_

**SoW 1.0.1 Patch Update :**

**-Change () to Italic exept explaining a shorted word example JK (Just Kidding)**

**-Decreasing humor if posible**

**-Better grammar**

**enjoy this chap**

"huaah! hah hah hah" breath Aichi while he just wake up from some nightmare

"oh just a nightmare, i'm going to sleep again" think aichi

skip time to Card Capital

"Hey Guys, How are you?" Ask Aichi

"Healthy as always Nii-San" Answer Kamui

"I'm Fine" Answer Misaki

"..." silent Kai

"i'm the great Morikawa of course i'm fine" Answer Morikawa

"I'm alright how bout you Aichi?" ask Miwa

"i'm fine thanks" Answer Aichi

Sfx : Klinting Klinting _Bell ring when the door open i don't know what word imitate it_

"Are you Aichi Sendou?"Ask the random guy _you guys can call him what you want but i will write him as random guy because he only show up Once_

"yes i'am" Answer Aichi

"Cardfight with me"Said the Random Guy

"uhhh, sure?" Answer Aichi Accepting the Invitation to cardfight from Random Guy

skip the shuffling time

"Stand Up, Vanguard!" Said both of them at the same time

"Stardust Trumpeter" said the random guy _his deck is based on my deck in real life which is now gone because i forgot where i put it and i move house so bye bye deck well it's just a Trial Deck with some card from booster pack but still i miss lohengrin_

"Kirito, Beta Tester" Said Aichi

In Cray The group are still running from nehalem but suddenly

"Kirito-Kun why are Glowing"Ask Asuna who is scared to lose kirito

"what are you saying? i'm not glo.. what the? why am i glowing? am i dead? but i didn't burnt by the dragon breath what is happeni" Said Kirito who is panicking which is stoped because of the teleportation

"Kirito/Kirito-Kun/Papa/Kirito-San!" Said Klein,Asuna,Lisbeth,Silica,and other people i didnt mention

"what the? where am i? what is that? am i nuts?"think Kirito

back to the earth

skip to riding dual blade, Kirito

"the one who found the truth who is the villain that make 10.000 people trapped in a game, ride! dual blade, kirito" yell Aichi

"can you not scream in the shop" said Misaki who is kinda Angry and ready to throw her shoes

"Sorry" Said Aichi

"move |Klein know nothing noob| back, and call |Asuna, Knight of Blood and Oath|" Said Aichi

"with the boost by 'Klein,Know Nothing Noob' 'Asuna, Knight of blood and oath' attack Gallatin" said Aichi

8,000 + 5,000 count them yourself and yes Klein as strong as grade 0 because he is a N00B

"Guard with Little Sage,Marron" Said the random Guy

"with the boost of Silica, the Dragon Tamer, Dual Blade, Kirito Attack Gallatin" Said Aichi Attacking

5000 + 8000 count them yourself

"Guard with Marron" said Random Guy

"Drive Trigger Check |Yui, the AI| Grade 3 _remember her power when she kill that grim reaper? that's why i put it in the grade 3 and why she isn't in cray? you don't know? me neither._

_Well she did get a screen time but just a word when kirito teleported away_

the fight continue after this important message

"there a discount 20% in card capital go check it out" said Shin

the important message is done now back to the fight

"no damage" Said the Random Guy

"Turn end" said Aichi

"Stand and Draw"Said Random Guy

"Ride Lohegrin "Said Random Guy

"Soul Charge" Said Random Guy _i still remember the skill though, but i forgot do they soul charge when the cardfighter just ride the card? i don't remember please tell me in the review please_

"call Gancelot" Said Random Guy

"With the boost from Wingal, Gancelot Attack Dual Blade, Kirito" Said Random Guy

9000 + 6000

"Klein, Know Nothing Noob Guard" said Aichi

"With The Boost from Flogal, Tristan Attack Dual Blade, Kirito"Said Random Guy

"Guard with Lyfa, The Sylph_"_ Said Aichi

"With the boost of Marron, Lohengrin Attack Dual Blade, Kirito" Said Random Guy

12000+8000_ when soul charge he get 2000 power why i still remember because i use him so many time_

"Dual Blade, Kirito Skill : Counter Blast 5 or whathamacallit discard all card with **Asuna** name from Hand, Field, Deck will Nullified Attack"Said Aichi _i know it's a bit OP (Over Power) but remember the last episode of Aincrad ARC she nuliefied Heathcliff (Kayaba Akihiko) attack which should be the final blow to Kirito and it need 5 counterblast so it's not that OP because it's a one use only and why 5 counterblast for grade 2 you ask? you don't know? me neither, the thing just pop up in my brain._

_but that will mean one more damage your'e dead_

Meanwhile in Cray

"What The? Asuna!" said Kirito who notice Asuna is Glowing

then suddenly Asuna is Gone with SAO style Death

"Nooooooo! Asuna!" Yell Kirito

"Ceh, first Check Wingal, Second Check Flogal" said random guy

_"_Turn End" Said Random Guy

"Stand and Draw"said Aichi

"the one who save the player from being used as test sebject, Ride Kirito, The Sprigan Elf!" Said Aichi

Sfx : Thump _the sound of Misaki throw her heels to Aichi_

"What did i say about shouting in shop?" ask Misaki in mad tone

"Sorry" said Aichi while treating his bumb on his head

"|Call Yui, the AI| |Klein, Fuurinkazan Leader|" said Aichi

Meanwhile in Cray

"What the who are you"Ask Noob Klein

"i should be the one who ask why do you look like me? well i should say you look Handsome"Compliment Leader Klein

"What the? why is there two Klein? double klein mean double trouble we're screwed" Said Kirito

Back to earth

"with the boost from 'Klein, Know nothing noob' 'Klein, Fuurinkazan Leader' Attack Lohengrin" Said Aichi

9000+5000 count all of them yourself kay i'm not an idiot if you don't want to count it just act as if this is your homework

"guard with Wingal" said Random Guy

"with the boost from 'Silica, The Dragon Tamer' 'Kirito,The Sprigan Elf' Attack Lohegrin"said Aichi

10000+5000

"Guard with Flogal"Said Random Guy

"First Check Yui, Navigation Pixie Critical trigger Second Check Another Yui,Navigation Pixie"Said Aichi

attack hit of course 3 damage it's done i don't want him to lose to some random guy, kay

"you realy are great, just like what the magazine said about you" Said Random Guy who then left instantly

"who's that guy Aichi?and why was the school empty today?" ask Naoki who just come to shop

"Naoki today is Sunday" Answer Aichi

"so that explain why the school is empty" said Naoki

"how did you get inside Naoki? wasn't the gate supposed to be locked" Ask Aichi

"i jump through the fence i though i was late" answer Naoki

Meanwhile in Cray

"Oh every one's back" said Kirito

"where is that guy?" ask Klein while Poping from here and there like what you usualy see in anime while the character search the place without changing the screen

Back To Earth

"Misaki i like to buy a Booster Pack Please" said Aichi who want to buy Booster Pack"

"here" Said Misaki while giving the booster pack from Aichi and retriving the money

Sfx : Sratch _sound of opening booster pack_

"Woaaaaaaaah" said Aichi while taking the card out from the booster pack

"that a nice card you got there Aichi it's a rare card triple rare to be exact" said Misaki

**To Be Continued**

**What card did Aichi Get? Stay Tune**

**Answer Review time**

**Bznboy : i'll try but to put away humor is kinda hard you see humor is the best genre i can do**

**Nightshade1712 : thanks for the compliment for the story and i change the () to Italic in today patch Update**

**and for 5 Follower i got for this story i'll give you guys an omake**

**Sfx : Clap Clap Clap**

_**Omake**_

There a cooking contest that hold by the SAO Paladin

"Let the Cooking games begin" said Shinon _yup i just read the light novel_

Sfx : Bang _the sound of the Ultima Ratio Hecate II shot to the air_

_"_Weeeeeeeeeeeew" Scream Toby

"What the? who are you?" ask Shinon_ i know it supposed to be sinon but i like to call her Shinon_

"I'm Tobuscus hothothothothot"answer Tobuscus

Silent

Sfx : Wiuuewwwww _wind blowing sound_

"Alright that enough we will see you later"Said Author while sending Tobuscus the front Door

"oh before you go could you sign these door, phone, Shoes and other thing i didn't mention"Said Author

Back To Cooking Contest

"i can't cook, i can't even touch anything"said Sachi who is a ghost who sneak inside and try too cook to

"I don't know about you, but i'm making Mushroom Stew!" Sing Asuna happily a parody of 22 Taylor Swift which is

-Mushroom Stew- made by ZexyZek

"The cooking table too high i can't reach it" Said Silica

"*enchanting spell* now this should make it heal the one who eat it" said Lyfa

Sfx : Bang bang bang

"just a little more of gunpowder" said Shinon while putting gunpowder to the soup

"There's no Crystalite Ingot here" Said Lisbeth Looking everywhere in the ingridient Pile

Sfx : ring ring ring ring _the sound of the alarm_

Omake to be continued

**it will be continued when it hit 10 Fav/Fol whichever come first**

**Well better say than sorry**

**Auth-Ders Sign out**


	4. Chapter Hiatus

Stuck in Other World Hiatus

sorry guys this ffn is in Hiatus because now i'm 3rd grade at Junior High School/Middle School which one you prefer

i don't know the name is but i think it's eirher Final Exam or National Exam(because in Indonesia the exam you do so you can go to the next school is called Ujian Nasional which if translate it Ujian : Exam, Nasional : National but since not every language have a same Grammar and if i change it into english language i need to change the grammar) oh and the one i said about continuing the 4 koma/Omake or what the hell it's called that if i got 5 fol/fav just a joke it's here now to make up my sorry

Cooking Time part 2

First Contestant : Silica

"What Is This? are you telling me to eat air?" Said Kirito

"I'm sorry miss but i rather eat rock than eating an empty bowl" said Shin

"It taste like nothing in it i give it a score of 0 out of 10" Said Auth-Ders

Second Contestant : Shinon

"Why is it so black is this somekind of burned soup? I though soup can't burn?" Said Kirito

"Is this the gunpowder you use earlier?" Ask Shin

"Hmm something poping in my mouth i'm surprised that soup can do this i rate it 8 out of 10" said Auth-Ders

"You just ate gunpowder you know" said Kirito to Auth-Ders

"Wait a Gunpowder?bluarrrrrgh (barf) correction 0 out of 10 for attempted murder"said Auth-Ders

Third Contestant : Asuna

"Asuna i though you're better than this. Giving judge a raw mushroom that mixed with poisonous Mushroom really?" Said Kirito

"Sorry miss but i know that this is poisonous Mushroom" said Shin

SFx : Blam

"..." Silent Auth-Ders

"Why aren't you sayi. Holy Sh*t he's dead!" Said Kirito who saw Auth-Ders already fall from his chair with foam in his mouth

Fourth Contestant : Sachi

"Ruuuuun a floating bowl ruuuun"Said Kirito

The End

so wish me luck passing the exam please and

Well better say than sorry

Auth-Ders Sign Out


End file.
